


【Evanstan 】Porn Star（pwp）

by toJoycee9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 落魄摇滚歌手桃×从良gay片演员包两个穷人，一个贫贱夫妻百事哀的故事，一个有情饮水饱的故事。





	【Evanstan 】Porn Star（pwp）

Sebastian干起来就像一个婊子。Chris这样对Antony说的时候，酒吧里的歌手正在唱一首电音很重的死亡摇滚，而他们正在把今天挣到的钱花在面前的威士忌上。

“Fuck off, idiot!回去舔你妈妈的屁股去吧！”Antony冲着台上的乐队比了一个中指，对方把手里的贝斯一扔就从下台冲下来，周围的白人都站起来起哄，Antony把袖子一撸直接迎了上去，两个男人胸肌差点要碰在一起。

“嗨，白鬼，你什么意思？”Antony挑衅道。

“什么意思？Suck my dick, you know?”

Antony一拳挥在对方的颧骨上，Chris在一旁抱着酒杯笑得眼睛都闭了起来，舞台上其他的乐队成员立刻加入了混战，Antony寡不敌众，登时脸上就挂了彩，被一群散发着汗臭味的壮汉牢牢按在地上。Chris颤悠悠地站起来，左右看了看，顺手抄起身边的吉他，找准一个脑袋就挥了过去，视线里飞出一串红线，那贝斯手应声倒地，脑袋砸在地上，翻着白眼儿没有了动静。

“Well，耳膜穿孔，伴有脑震荡，加上……你又毁了一把吉他？”Sebastian坐在Chris旁边，他的男朋友现在被拷在了警察局的走廊里，眉骨上的一小块皮肤被人打破了，刚封了针，现在肿得像颗樱桃。

“我不记得了。”Chris说，他觉得自己的脑袋很疼，软绵绵地缩在椅子里，眼睛红红的。他最近的一点记忆就是自己告诉Antony，Sebastian干起来就像个婊子，而这个小婊子现在正瞪着他那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着自己。

操，别这么看着我，Chris想，再看他鸡巴就要硬了。

“Seb，我疼。”Chris嘟囔着，他发誓他说的是头疼。

这时候买咖啡的警员回来了，他用下巴点了点Chris，问Sebastian：“酒醒了吗？”

Sebastian摇摇头：“能给他倒杯水吗？”

警员把麦当劳咖啡递过去，Chris喝了，总算安静了一点，警员问他：“几进宫了这是？”

“GO FUCKING YOURSELF!!!”Chris骂道，口水喷在对方身上。

“Fuck you, Chris!”Sebastian一巴掌删在Chris的脸上，“清醒点好吗？下个星期我们就要交房租了，而你不仅把刚刚挣到的钱拿去喝酒了，还给我弄了张索赔单！”

“Seb，我疼。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼。警员看看面前这两位，值夜班就总是会遇上这样的事情，他写好了口供递给Chris，对他说：“签个字，交完保释金就可以走了。”

Sebastian倒吸了一口凉气：“我们没有这么多钱。”

“那就得把人押在这。”

Sebastian想都没想就站了起来，对Chris说：“你待在这，好好听话，我回家了。”

“你去哪儿？”醉醺醺的Chris望着Sebastian。

“回——家——听不懂吗？”

“我也要。”

“我没钱赎你，蠢货，自己干出来的事情你自己担着。”

“你不能这样！你不能丢我在这儿，看守所里都是homosexual，我长这么好看，我会没命的！”

Sebastian笑眯眯地看着自己的男朋友，他摸了摸对方英俊的脸，温柔地说：“加油，你一定会大有作为的。”

“不！Seb！Sebby！求求你不要把我一个人丢在这，我下次一定不会跟人打架了。”

Sebastian停下来看他。“酒醒了？”他问，“会好好说话吗？”

Chris噘着嘴：“我们、我们先离开这里吧，求你，我不喜欢这里。”

Sebastian重新坐在Chris身边，掏出手机给Nola打电话：“嘿，girl，抱歉这么晚打扰你，哦你刚起床是么……好吧……”

Nola是个小说家，如果当小说家没有收入门槛的话，那她显然是，大大小小的成人网站上都有她留下的墨宝，虽然这些剧情总是千篇一律。

“你知道，我曾经也是一个有理想的人，我还跑去参加了斯坦福组织的选拔夏令营，17岁……还是18岁来着，我记不得了。”Nola说这话的时候点着了一根烟，“但那可是斯坦福，我是哪根筋抽了会以为我那个赌鬼老爹掏得起斯坦福的学费。”

Nola今年28岁了，每天待在自己八平米的屋子里写色情小说，昼夜颠倒神出鬼没，硬是把自己搞成了性冷淡。她有一个读者群，里面都是给她打赏的金主，她得负责维系好自己和他们的关系，逢年过节得加更，客户需求要满足，偶尔有找她约炮的，她说对不起我是个男的。

Sebastian有点不好意思开口问她借钱，他听见电话另一头打火机的声音，Nola吐了口烟，问他：“你还没跟你那男朋友分手呢？”

Chris这时候正缩在Sebastian的怀里睡觉，右手仍然被铐在墙上。Sebastian摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，说：“我们挺好的，我没说过要跟他分手。”

“你还指望会有唱片公司签走他吗？还有他那个黑人哥们儿。”

“l don't know……”Sebastian耸耸肩，“反正他已经答应我不跟人打架了。”

Nola冷笑一声：“百分之二的利息，日利率。”

“Nola！”

女人把烟灰弹进空啤酒罐里，把暗掉的电脑屏幕点亮，说：“抱歉，我不是不信任你，我是不喜欢你那个男朋友，给你一个月时间还清，晚一天我找人卸你胳膊。”

Sebastian叹了一口气：“好吧，我答应你，你现在可以给我转账吗？”

回家的路上，Sebastian把跟Nola借钱的事情告诉了Chris，这位终于酒醒了的摇滚巨星非常不服气：“凭什么？她忘了我们当年注册了好多账号给她的文章点赞了吗？”

“你知足吧，谁手头都不宽裕，这要换了别人都不会再跟我们来往了。”

“那我们现在要怎么搞到钱？”Chris低头在自己的口袋里掏了半天，最后掏出来二十美元，“我今天唱了两首，剩下来的钱买酒喝了。”

Sebastian看了他一眼，Chris挠挠头：“还……还买了点药。Come on Sebby，别用这种眼神看着我，你上次也跟我一起嗑的。”

Sebastian拉住了Chris的手，反正现在夜深人静也没人看他们，他说：“我们拍视频吧，Chris。”

“想都别想！”Chris突然生气了起来，“你答应过我不再干那事儿的！”

“可是现在没有比干这个来钱更快的了！”

“我说了不行，没门儿，我不同意！”

“Chris！”Sebastian叫道，“我们还能指望什么？你告诉我这样的日子到底该怎么过？”

“我在给唱片公司寄我的demo，我还可以参加投稿。”

“你是说垃圾桶里的拒绝信吗？”

Chris不说话了，他甚至都没有胆量拆开那封信，只是对着阳光看了看里面的内容，在看到了熟悉的开头之后，就直接撕碎了扔进垃圾桶里。

“Chris，我知道你在想什么，我没有……我没有怪你跟人打架……我也不是要阻止你实现这个梦想，就只是……天啊，我们就快过不下去了，你就是个走穴的酒吧驻唱，五十美元两首歌，我就是个超市理货员，交完了房租水电解决了吃喝拉撒都没钱买酒，你知道吗？你算过吗？”

“可是……可是不能拍视频……”Chris快哭了，他握着Sebastian的手重复道：“不能拍视频，我做不到。”

是的，Sebastian曾经是个色情片演员，那个成人视频网站捧红了很多男演员，这是件不容易的事情，因为往往观众更愿意关注女演员，而一个男演员想要靠拍这些片子火起来，只能去同志频道。

Chris那时候还没开始嗑药，跟Antony合租在一个阁楼里，演出赚来的钱雷打不动地划出一部分给网站充会员。Sebastian会做全身除毛，乳头总是立着，阴部的毛发修剪得很漂亮，Chris喜欢看那些润菊的剧情，看片子的时候他就躲进厕所里，脱了裤子，一边看Sebastian的片子一边自慰。后来Antony对他说：“下回能让我先洗澡吗？每次你打飞机都要等好久。”

Chris每天都会给Sebastian的社交账号发消息，有的时候是一些矫情的表白，有时候是自拍，偶尔会写一段曲子，自弹自唱上传到YouTube，发给Sebastian看，两个月后他收到了第一条回信：嗨。

那天晚上Chris失眠了。

Sebastian把摄像机架在床头，背对着电视机，熟练地调整着角度和参数，Chris已经洗好澡了，他光溜溜地杵在那里，表情十分郁闷。

“我以前还没签约的时候，摄像机都是问朋友借的，开一间钟点房，一条片子也就二十分钟，真做，因为不可能一个片子拍上很多天再剪辑在一起，成本太高了。”Sebastian一边说着一边架好了摄像机，他把自己的浴袍脱掉丢在镜头外，然后打开了电视机，为了掩盖他们可能会发出的声音。

“我跟你说这些不是为了给你增加负担，放松点，亲爱的，这就是个性爱视频，你的任务就是让镜头外的人知道你有多爱我。”

“他们会怎么说你？他们会说我没有照顾好你。”

“我会给自己打码的，我们就……我们就只是赚点钱，而我只会这个。”

说着Sebastian走到Chris面前，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，说：“来吧，我们开机了。”

Chris将Sebastian推到床上，那是镜头正对的地方，他把对方过于浓密的头发梳理到脑后，攫取着Sebastian口中的气息。

Sebastian发出一声呻吟，抬起腿架在Chris的腰上。“舌头伸出来。”他说。

Chris意识到Sebastian是在引导自己，于是他张开嘴，从Sebastian的下巴一直舔到他的脸颊，Sebastian把头撇向镜头，被打湿的面部暴露出来，晶莹剔透。

Chris把手伸到Sebastian的两腿之间，那地方已经半勃了起来，他将两个人的阴茎握在手里撸动，Sebastian的两条腿慢慢张开，那根粉色的硬物在Chris的手里逐渐变得肿胀，Chris俯身吻住他的耳朵，将舌尖探进了Sebastian的耳蜗里。

“啊……”被逗弄着敏感点，Sebastian忍不住眯起了眼睛。Chris灵活的舌尖立刻将Sebastian的耳朵打湿了，漂亮的男生在他的身下抖成了筛子，龟头被自己的清液打湿了，翘起来蹭在Chris的肚子上。

“抱抱我……”Sebastian说，Chris有力的臂膀将他捞起来，他们搂着亲了一会儿，Chris便躺了下去，Sebastian俯身含住了对方坚挺的柱身，那肿胀的硬物立刻占满了他的口腔，Sebastian扶住根部，卖力地上下舔弄起来，Chris断断续续地呻吟了几声，按着Sebastian的后颈向下施压，龟头捅进喉咙里，Sebastian干呕了起来。

“让我看看的屁股准备好了没有。”Chris说，Sebastian一边继续给Chris口交，一边挪动自己的身体，双腿跨在Chris的颈侧，诱人的洞口就展现在Chris的面前，Chris突然觉得自己的阴茎又胀大了几分，因为他又听见了Sebastian的干呕。

Chris掰开那两片雪白的臀瓣，把高挺的鼻梁埋进去，伸出灵活的舌头舔了舔那处入口，Sebastian呻吟着躲开，越发有力地吮吸着Chris的阳具。

Chris喜欢这样的Sebastian，从他还不认识自己的时候他就喜欢，唾液很快打湿了穴口，有力的舌头钻进去，模仿着性交的节奏，Sebastian喘息着松口，换成两只手轮番着帮Chris撸动，嘴里的呻吟越来越大声：“God……Chris……just……get in！”

“Take easy, babe.”Chris将两根手指捅进Sebastian的身体里，来来回回刺激他的肠道，Sebastian的呻吟变得高亢，他扭动着屁股，几乎要坐在Chris的脸上。

“你想先射出来吗？嗯？”

“闭嘴……不需要说这么多话……”Sebastian无奈地打断男人，他重新含住Chris的阴茎，舌尖快速地绕着冠状沟舔弄，嘴里啧啧有声，自己的前液蹭在Chris的胸口，摩擦的快感让他的后穴不自觉地收缩。

Chris射出来的时候，在Sebastian的屁股上狠狠咬了一口，Sebastian不满地哼了一声，然后将那些白浊认真舔去。Chris起身将人掰过来，在他的脸上一顿乱亲，舌头把Sebastian的脸舔得湿淋淋的。

“Good Boy……”Chris喃喃道，他将Sebastian的头抬起来，看着那张凌乱的脸：眼泪、口水、精液……他将Sebastian扑进床垫里，从颈窝到胸口再到下腹部，一路啃咬着留下痕迹。Sebastian已经硬得发痛，他自觉地把双腿抬起来抱住，露出整个私处勾引Chris，他的男朋友把润滑剂淋在上面，大手搓揉着Sebastian的阴茎和囊袋，Sebastian在他的操控下一颤一颤地呻吟，脚尖蜷缩起来蹭着Chris的乳头，男人身上的纹身在肌肉的拉伸中显得充满野性，Chris的表情隐忍，Sebastian光是看着他这张脸就感觉自己快要高潮。

“进、进来……求你……”Sebastian哭着哀求道。Chris就着手上的润滑剂撸动几下自己刚刚硬起来的器物，龟头慢慢压下去，对着Sebastian的穴口挤入，直接捅进了最深处。

Sebastian仰头长长地叫了一声，Chris抬手就是一巴掌扇在Sebastian漂亮的脸上。

“Fuck you!”他说，Sebastian也迅速扇了回去。“No, fuck YOU, Chris！”

男人奋力地挺动了起来，Sebastian的脑袋悬在床沿，镜头刚好拍到了他倒着的脸，在两个人的喘息里越发迷醉的一张脸。

“Soooo beautiful……”Chris说，他掐住Sebastian的腰粗暴地进攻，Sebastian被他撞得摇摇晃晃，嘴里的呻吟都变得破碎了起来。

“哦……太爽了……”Sebastian说，他把手伸向身下撸动自己的阴茎，穴口痉挛一般地收缩，Chris掐住Sebastian的喉咙，呻吟被扼制在嘴里，窒息感让Sebastian的阴茎跳动了起来，他又扇了Chris一巴掌。

Chris笑了，他加重了手里的力道，Sebastian被牢牢钉在床上，整张脸憋得通红，他挣扎着，两只手死死握住Chris掐住他脖子的手，Chris居高临下地看着他，身下越发用力地冲撞，腾出的一只手开始一下又一下地抽他的耳光。

Sebastian在这样的暴虐之下变得十分狼狈，头发糊在脸上，半张脸因为Chris的殴打开始翻红，清脆的响声被录进镜头里，配合着抽送的节奏和Sebastian细弱的叫声，Chris逐渐失控，他红着眼睛，腰部快速地摆动着，清晰的交合声盖过了两个人的呻吟，Sebastian就在这样的虐待下一声不吭地射了出来。

Chris放开了Sebastian，他拍了拍Sebastian的屁股，提示他换一个姿势，于是Sebastian配合地躺在他身上，两个人的腿间都正对镜头，Chris扶着自己的阴茎，面对着摄像机，一点点塞进了Sebastian的身体里。

“天啊……”Sebastian瘫软在Chris的身上，Chris没有急着动起来，而是用手慢慢把Sebastian射在肚子上的精液抹匀，同时细细地吻着刚刚被自己打肿的那半张脸。

“疼么？”他问。

Sebastian委屈地吸了吸鼻子，偏头在Chris的颈窝里蹭了蹭，说了句“不疼”，然后开始扭动起来。

Chris托住Sebastian的下巴，男孩子漂亮的颈线露出来，Chris一边吻着一边在他的身体里抽送。Sebastian还在不应期，但软着的阴茎并没有影响他的快感，这个姿势很好地照顾到了他的敏感点，他的眼泪簌簌掉落，顺着脸颊滑下来，再被Chris舔去。

Chris粗喘着，第二次勃起比之前更持久，但他的甜心正在哭，他摸摸Sebastian的卵蛋又捏捏他的乳头，Sebastian委屈地哼着，全身上下都开始变红。

“就……快一点……”Sebastian说道，Chris把住他的两条腿，有力地撞击着Sebastian，镜头将每一次的侵入和退出都完整地记录下来。Sebastian被撞得摇摇晃晃，他感到自己在巨大的海浪中不断沉浮，Chris咬着他的肩膀，在持续的刺痛中，那根阴茎又颤巍巍地立了起来。

这个姿势Sebastian没有任何能做的，Chris牢牢地箍着他，他除了抚摸自己，什么也做不了。于是他这么做了，他开始自慰，龟头重新红肿了起来，后穴有力地收缩着，他的叫声一浪盖过一浪，Chris也跟着呻吟了起来，他觉得自己快被Sebastian夹断了。

“Babe……你好紧……我坚持不了多久……”

“啊啊啊射给我，求你了我求求你拜托了Chris求求你……”

摄像机的电源灯在不断闪烁，Chris狠狠掐住Sebastian的臀瓣，在一次次的抽送中，柱身不断胀大，Sebastian被撑得难受，他的眼泪夺眶而出，阴茎一跳一跳地吐出清液。

“不……射不出来了……”Sebastian说。

Chris一把握住Sebastian的阴茎，这个动作让Sebastian尖叫了出来，那些冲撞和被人蹂躏带来的快感让他的大腿开始抽搐，他咬着牙收紧自己的后穴，Chris被他夹得一阵激爽，一股精液瞬间射进了Sebastian的肚子里，两个人都大声呻吟着，Chris的手也被Sebastian的精液打湿了，镜头里他们的身下一片狼藉。

等喘匀了，Chris才慢慢从Sebastian的身体里抽出来，合不拢的穴口敞着，白色的液体随着一下又一下的收缩从后穴流出来，摄像机还开着，Chris揽着他，把头埋进Sebastian浓密的头发里，吮吸着他的耳朵。

“你真的很适合做这个。”Sebastian说，“不如你也下海吧？”

“也？”Chris问。

“咱俩夫夫组合，我要再出道一次。”

“仅此一次，下不为例。”

“下次我们还是缺钱，除非你别嗑药。”

Chris抬头，一边梳理Sebastian的头发一边说：“我是个搞艺术的，我的灵感来源于性爱和迷幻药，你要我戒，你在家伺候我吗？”

Sebastian忍不住翻白眼儿：“那你倒是能养得活我们两个人啊。”

Chris默默地起身，他把摄像机关了，然后坐在床沿，掏出一根烟，点燃了慢慢地抽。Sebastian靠过去，从背后将人抱住，夺了他手里的烟放在自己嘴里抽了起来。

“想什么呢，嗯？”Sebastian问。

“Seb，我这辈子应该就这样了。”Chris说。

Sebastian一愣：“怎么这样想？”

“我们都是这样的出身，没有机会，没有地位，我想了很多办法，你想想Nola，名誉和财富是不会眷顾我们这样的贫民的。”

Sebastian吸了一口烟没有说话。

“Seb，对不起，我很长时间都无法接受这件事，我是说，所有的失败，还有那些美国梦，我不该想这些。”

Sebastian亲吻着Chris的后背。“永远不要说对不起，”他说，“我爱你，Chris，无论你是谁。”

“生活真的……太伤人了，我一直希望自己可以照顾好你，我不希望你做这个……”Chris转头看向Sebastian，眼睛红红的。

Sebastian摸了摸他的脑袋，额头轻轻抵着Chris的额头，他们靠了好一会儿。然后Sebastian说：“我从来不知道自己的父母是谁，你是我唯一的亲人，Chris，答应我，无论我们各自变成什么样子，我们都不能离开彼此，亲人是不应该互相抛弃的，为了你的亲人，你也不应该抛弃你自己，你明白吗？”

Chris的眼泪落了下来，Sebastian也是，于是Chris抬头吻了吻他的眼睛。

“好，我答应你。”

——end——


End file.
